scpabfandomcom-20200215-history
Nine-Tailed Fox
MTF Epsilon-11 ("Nine-Tailed Fox") is a containment task force and are deployed when there are several Euclid and Keter containment breaches and standard protocol fails. They are composed of nine units, separated in 3 groups, they rescue Foundation personnel and terminate any rogue Class-D Personnel There are many MTF units, which can be found here. In-game On SCP: anomaly breach, players can play this mode by purchasing the first pack from the SCP Packs. NTF units get an FN P90 with 3 magazines, an M9, a Level-5 Keycard, an S-NAV, and a Gas Mask. NTF units can kill Class-D in Entrance Zone, Heavy Containment Zone and if holding a weapon, LCZ. NTF units can also rescue Researchers and contain some SCPs. NTF units can also use voice commands by pressing Z and a number on the keyboard. NTF units spawn in a helicopter on Gate A. They use an elevator to get into the depths of the facility. Containing SCP-173 Multiple NTF units can contain SCP-173 by holding out their FN P90 and then touch 173 for some time. Press Z (On the US keyboard) Press Y (On the europe keyboard) and then a number to use voice commands. Voice Commands Number 1: "Stop right there!" (Randomizes) Number 2: "Come on out you bastard!" (Randomizes) Number 3: "Nine-Tailed-Fox to control, requesting to disable the tesla gate nearest to our position." Number 4: (SCP-173 closest to your position) "Forget about the D, keep your sight on the statue." or "SCP-173 spotted!" (SCP-106 closest to your position) "SCP-106 spotted, running!" or "SCP-106 spotted!" (SCP-096 closest to your position) "SCP-096 has been spotted, starting scramble gear." or "I've spotted SCP-096.. over.." Number 5: "Target lost, proceeding back to the previous objective." (Randomizes) Number 6: Nothing Number 7: Nothing Number 8: "This place seriously gives me the creeps, let's get this over with, quickly." or "I wonder what'll happen after this man, (other person) I dunno, let's just get this over with." Number 9: "Did you hear that? (other person) Yeah, the big lizard thing is making a huge mess somewhere out there." Number 0: "Hey man, what if we give some 420-J to that freaky statue thing? (other person) Why man, he's like.. already stoned." Trivia Players who are playing as an NTF unit wear an orange vest and pants, with the words NTF in white on the back of their vests. They will also wear their accessories, as the game does not override them. The fact that there are 9 units in the Nine-Tailed Fox task force is clever, as each member represents a tail. NTF has a cooldown for containing SCP-173. When you spot it as NTF press key number 4 it also works with SCP 096 and SCP 106. NTF can find ammunition in the Weapon Supply room. NTF cannot kill Class-Ds who are in Light Containment Zone, unless they have a weapon. The idea for Gate C and the spawn is ripped directly from the NTF mod for SCP: CB. An NTF may only execute a Class-D personnel in the Light Containment Zone if the Class-D is holding a M4A1 It is thought that during an update an NTF may be able to contain Although The Roblox Terms of service doesn't allow swearing because its a family friendly platform, the audio clip "Come out you bastard" and ""Jävla helvete, come out!" (or Fucking hell) is used in the game despite roblox's target demographic. Category:SCP Packs Category:Armed